Sofia Tyler
by artsoccer
Summary: What if Rose Tyler had a younger half-sister named Sofia. What would happen if she got involved with the Doctor? What if she wasn't human, but no one knew? What if Sofia's second biological parent was a mystery to all but the TARDIS? What if you had a chance to figure out Sofia's species? What if you read this fic and find out?
1. Sofia and Rose

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**Yes I know my other stories are slacking, but I've been thinking about this one for a long time, and I love Sofia Tyler.**

* * *

Rose Tyler woke up in her overly pink bedroom to the beeping of her alarm clock. She got up and reluctantly prepared for work. Oh her way out the door, Rose's sister, Sofia, chucked her a muffin, and shouted a promise to meet for lunch. Sofia was 13 years old, had light brown hair, no make-up (she hates the stuff), brown eyes, and is about the same height as Rose. Today she was wearing a black t-shirt with white capital lettering that reads, "Shut up and let me practice my people skills."

The first half of Rose's day passed by in a blur. The two sisters met up for lunch. Rose could never figure out if Sofia had permission to meet her, or if for the last two years she had very successfully snuck out of school every day. Rose figured that she would never know.

The second half of Rose's day passed as unremarkably the first, right up until the security guard stopped hr egress by handing her the lottery money. Rose sighed and headed down to the basement.

"Wilson!" Rose called for the chief electrician, after he refused to answer the door. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed something, or someone moving.

"Is that you Derek?" Rose started to panic as the mannequins started to move towards her. "Very funny! I get the joke!"

Rose was now surrounded, and starting to panic when a hand grabbed her.

"Run" the owner of the hand shouts. And so they do, right into the elevator. The man in the leather jacket, and maroon jumper pulled one of the mannequin's arms off.

"You pulled its arm off!" Rose states the obvious.

"Yup" the leather clad man says cheerfully.

"What's up with the students?"

"Why are they students?"

"I don' know, they just are."

"You said it."

"That many people dressing up and acting stupid; it has to be students."

"Very good, they're not students."

"What are they? Where's Wilson?"

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician"

"Wilson's dead"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? It's sick! Who are you? What's going on?"

"Don't worry I'm going to blow up their transmitter with this." Leather jacket holds up a bomb. "I'll probably die, but don't worry about me. Forget about me, go home and have your beans on toast." He disappears through a door before reappearing. "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Rose"

"Nice to meet you Rose, now, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

It takes her a moment, but Rose complies. She only stops once she's hit the other side of the street. Rose turns around just in time to see the top floor of her now ex-job go up in flames.

Upon arriving home, Rose sees that the news is on. It says that all of central London is closed down. She also sees that Sofia is sitting on the couch holding two mugs, one for each of them.

"_You're_ watching the news?" Rose finds this the weirdest thing to happen all day. "You _never_ watch the news."

"My school called and said that it would be closed tomorrow, and if I wanted to know why, I would have to watch the news." Sofia explains. "I also got you some chips in ice cream."**[1]** She indicates towards the two bowls of chips and ice cream.

"You're the best!"

"Pity"

"You're impossible"

"I try"

"You're very trying"

"Thank you"

Mickey chose that moment to burst in.

"What is Rose drinking? Hot Chocolate?" he exclaims.

"With frozen Cool Whip" Sofia informs.

"No, no, that's too weak. She needs a strong drink. I'm taking your sister down to the pub."

"Don't dis my hot chocolate! If there's a match on, you can go yourself."

"But,"

"Mickey," Rose interrupts, "Just go and see your football."

"You sure?"

"Very" the sisters say in unison.

"On your way, would you chuck this arm?" Rose asks of Mickey.

"No!" Sofia protests, "I want the arm!"

"Why?"

"Well now I can find out!"

The next morning Rose wakes up to her alarm clock.

"You don't have to get up, but if you stay up, I'm ready to make breakfast. I was thinking blueberry pancakes, with a side of bacon and toast." Her sister calls.

Rose was out of bed at "make breakfast", unlike their mother, Sophie is a fabulous cook. Rose wrinkles her nose at the memory.

"Do you want any help with breakfast?" Rose calls, all ready knowing the answer.

"Hell no!" Sofia shouts in "mock" horror.

Rose chuckles; as far as cooking ability is concerned, Rose is just like Jackie.

"Should I make extra in case that Doctor shows up, wolfie?" Sofia inquires.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Rose is exasperated, "I hate that nickname!"

"Doesn't matter, 'cause I ain't gona stop!"

"Ain't isn't a word!"

"It's in the dictionary!"

"Why do you know?"

"I looked it up!"

"Is that the cat flap?"

"I'm cooking breakfast, you check it out."

"FINE!" Rose rushes out of her room, pauses to smell the pancakes, and checks out the cat flap. She is shocked to the "Doctor" from last night.

"Hello!" he exclaims, in the exact same clothes, "You're not plastic?" He knocks on Rose's scull, "Nope, just a bone head. Bye now"

"You're coming with me!" Rose pulls him inside.

"Who is it?" Sofia calls from the kitchen.

"It's the man who blew up my job!"

"It's just as well I made extra pancakes then."

"What smells so good?" the man in question, questions.

"My sister made breakfast, and apparently she's not going to let you leave until you've eaten with us." Rose explains.

"No"

"Doctor!" the girl carrying a large pile of blueberry pancakes to a table already set for breakfast says, "You are joining us for breakfast while we grill you for information. We are having blueberry pancakes, with bacon and toast. If you want more fruit, we have bananas."

"Bananas!"

"You can't have any bananas unless you eat breakfast, 'sides I made extra toast, bacon, and pancakes."

"Why?"

"Intuition," Rose explains, "Don't ask, she does it all the time."

"So what are you planning on grilling me about?" the Doctor resigned to his fate.

"Well Rose will want to grill you about the living plastic that attacked her last night." Sofia starts.

"But you want to grill me about…"

"Can you help me blow up my school?"

"What?"

"You blew up her job!"

"So?"

"Hold on, Rose left her mug in the living room last night." Sofia gets up and heads into the living room, where she promptly gets attacked by the arm. She manages to hold the arm in front of herself, barely. "A little, HELP!"

"Sophie!" Rose exclaims as she and the Doctor rush over to Sofia's aid. The Doctor sonics the arm and it finally goes dead.

"I blocked the signal." He announces, "It's dead now; armless."

"You think?" Rose whacks him with the arm.

"Ow" the Doctor goes to leave,

"Oy! You can't go swanning off!"

"Yes, I can. This is me, swanning off!"

"That thing tried to kill my sister!"

"10 out of 10 for Observation"

"Even if we're going with the living plastic thing, which I don't even believe. You need to tell me more."

"No"

"If you don't tell me then I'll talk. You said if I tell people, they'll die. Your chose, you tell me, or I'll talk."

"Is that supposed to sound threatening?"

"Sort of, yeah"

"Didn't work, sides didn't you already tell your sister."

"That's different. Who are you? Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of, yeah"

"You're full of it"

"Sort of, yeah"

"What do those plastic things want with me and my sister?"

"Nothing, you two just got in the way."

"They were after you?"

"Yes"

"So the world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah"

"Oy, So what do those things want with earth? Are they trying to take over Brittan shops?"

"No, it's not a price war. They're trying to take over your world and destroy the human race."

"Is there anyone to help you?"

"Who? You humans just sit around eating your chips and watching your telly, all the while there's a war going on."

"Who are you, really?"

"You know what we were saying about the world revolving?" He takes Rose's hand. "When they first tell you as a child you can't quite believe it because everything seems to be standing still. Well I can feel it. We're rotating around at 1,000 miles per hour. And hurtling around the sun at 70,000 mile per hour. We're just clinging to the surface of this tiny little planet, and if we let go…" He releases Rose's hand. "That's who I am, now go home and forget me, Rose Tyler."

He walks off towards a little blue box. Rose turns to leave, but hears an odd sound, so she turns around. When she does, the blue box, and the Doctor is gone. Rose rushes back to her flat.

"He's gone" Rose says upon returning.

"Right, after you do the dishes, you can use my laptop to look him up." Sofia responds.

"Why do I have to do the dishes?"

"I cooked, and it's your turn."

"Why can't I look him up first?"

"I wouldn't have any guaranty that you would clean the dishes afterwards."

Rose grumbles a bit more, but finally concedes to do the dishes first. After what felt like hours later, according to Sophie it was only half an hour, Rose finished the dishes and jumped onto her sister's laptop. Sophie had won the laptop about a year and a half ago in a contest.

Later that day Rose and Sofia were in a taxi heading towards Clive's house.

"I'm going to stay here in case he tries to kill you." Sophie comments upon their arrival.

"He's safe; he's got a wife and kids." Rose pleads.

"Who told you that? He did!"

"You've spent too much time with Mickey."

"It's not my fault I was stuck alone with him, for an entire year!"

"...I'm going to see Clive now."

As Rose was off talking to Clive about the Doctor, the taxi driver was completely dead to the world because he was reading a car magazine... Meanwhile Sofia was scooping out the moving garbage can. She warily went to check it out. As she opened the lid her hands became stuck. Sofia tried pull away, but couldn't.

"Why are you opening your lid?" she addressed the garbage can.

It gave no answer, duh.

"Are you trying to eat me? That would be so c..." the rest of her sentence was cut off as the garbage can did indeed eat her. It had the rudeness to burp afterwards. First cutting off sentences, then burping in public, how rude!

"He's a complete nuttier" Rose announces as she plops down into the taxi next to her "sister". "Let's get pizza."

"P-p-p-pizza" _Sophie_ says.

"Or maybe Chinese?" Rose remembers that Sofia really likes the dumplings.

"P-p-p-pizza"

A confused Rose tells the taxi driver where to take them. Sophie would always take Chinese over pizza. Come to think of it, to Rose, Sophie looked a bit ood too.

At the pizza place Rose was talking about where she might find a new job, but Sofia kept asking about the Doctor.

"Would you like some champagne?" a waiter asks "Sophie".

"We didn't order any." _She_ answers.

"Your champagne" he says to Rose this time.

"She's too young." Rose looks up at the seemingly idiotic waiter. He turns out to be the Doctor.

"Gotcha" _Sofia_ announces.

Her "hands" turn into killer flat things and "Sofia" starts smashing tables. Rose hits the fire alarm and orders everybody to get out. The Doctor decapitates "Sophie" by pulling her head off. Unfortunately the body kept smashing.

The Doctor took the head outside with Rose following behind. He led the way into a small box.

"We can't hide in a wooden box!" Rose exclaims.

"Just get in!" the Doctor orders.

"But?!"

Rose finally seeing no other option, runs into the little blue box, and back out again, a few times.

"Where do you want to start?" the Doctor asks.

"The inside is bigger than the outside. Is it alien?"

"Yes"

"Are you alien?"

"Yes, is that okay?"

"Yeah"

"This is my ship, it's called the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose lets out a sob.

"Sall, right. Culture shock happens to the best of us."

"Is she alive?"

"Who?"

"Sofia"

"I didn't think about that."

"That's my sister, and you didn't even think about if she was alive! Now you're going to let her melt too?!"

"Melt!"

Rose gestures towards the melting head.

"No!" the Doctor shrieks as he loses the signal. "I was so close."

He heads out the door.

"It's dangerous out there!" Rose exclaims as he goes outside. She follows him out. "We've moved! Does it fly?"

"Disappears and reappears, you wouldn't understand."

"You should have tried my sister," Rose mutters under her breath. Aloud, she says, "I'll have to tell her school, and Mickey."

"What?"

"I'll have to tell them that my sister is dead, and you've gone and forgotten her again!"

"If I've forgotten about some ape, it's because I'm trying to save every single stupid ape on this planet! ALL RIGHT?"

"ALL RIGHT?!"

"Yes it is all right!"

"If you're an alien, why do you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North."

"What's a 'Police Call Box'?"

"It's a disguise. They had loads of these in the fifties. I landed there on day and it got stuck."

"What does the plastic have against humans?"

"Nothing, the Nesitine Conscience, that's what's animating the plastic, loves you. Your planet's full of oil and smoke and toxins and dioxins, to the Nesitine Conscience, Earth equals dinner. Where is it? How do you hide something so large in a city this small?"

"Hide what?"

"The transmitter"

"What does it look like?"

"Like a transmitter **[2]**, big, round, dish shaped."

Rose looks around and spots the London Eye. She nods towards it.

"Must be completely invisible." The Doctor goes on. Rose nods again. "What?" She tries again. "What?" Rose mentally rolls her eyes. "Oh!" It finally sinks in for him. "Fantastic!"

They race over to the Eye.

"The Conscience must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor states.

"How about over here?" Rose is near some downward headed stairs.

"Fantastic"

The go down, both spot the Conscience, but Rose also spots a very alive looking Sofia.

"Rose!" she greets.

"Sofia!" Rose greets back.

"Rose, guess what."

"I'm not getting stuck with it."

"I was swallowed by a trashcan! How awesome is that?"

"Most people don't want to be eaten by trashcans."

"What's wrong with most people?"

The Doctor was vaguely paying attention to the siblings as he was addressing the Conscience. He made a mental note, not to invite the clearly crazy younger sister. That's when the Nesitine detected his anti-plastic and had a couple of mannequins subdue him.

"You're completely crazy..." Rose trails off.

"What's happening" Sophie asks for her.

"It's the Conscience, it's recognized my ship a superior technology, it's terrified, and starting the attack." The Doctor explains.

"Rose give me your phone. Thank you. Mickey, where are you? ... Stay there. ... Bye. Here's your phone back, Rose."

"Get out of here!"

"The stairs are gone!" Rose shouts. She leads her sister over to the TARDIS. "I haven't got the key!" Rose desperately tries to get in. Sophie on the other hand, has her right hand on the TARDIS and is looking at it with a strange look.

The mannequins start to go to kill the Doctor. While Sofia is seemingly transfixed by the TARDIS, Rose is swinging on a chain to the Doctor's rescue.

"Get in!" Rose pulls Sophie inside the doors.

"Any passing comments?" the Doctor asks her.

"She's amazing." Sophie says with awe.

"Thank you, she?"

"On Earth it's customary to refer ships as 'shes', I kind of thought it would transfer over..."

"Well the TARDIS is a she, she is alive."

"That's incredible." Sophie smiles, "Mind you, her outside is smaller than the inside."**[3]**

"That's a new one."

They landed and the sisters slowly made their way out.

"Nesitine Conscience, easy" the Doctor snaps his fingers.

Rose snorts, "You were useless in there, without me you'd be dead."

"Yes, thank you. Well I'll be off now, unless you want to come with me?"

"Can I come too?" Sophie inquires.

"No"

"Why"

"A, you're too young" Sophie snorts. "2, you're crazy."

"You have some nerve calling me crazy!"

"Definitely not invited then. Rose your offer is still up, this can go anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"I can't" Rose is a bit reluctant, "I can't leave my sister alone, someone has to take care of her."

"Okay" The Doctor leaves, and the sisters turn to do the same. Then they hear the TARDIS come back. "Did I mention, it also travels in time?"

"Go, Rose" Sofia encourages. "In case he's a bad driver, Mickey can take care of me again."

"Are you sure?" Rose is unsure herself.

"Just don't be a year or longer, yeah?" And to the Doctor she says, "You better not hurt her!"

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because," Rose answers for her sister, "The last and so far only guy that tried to hurt me ended up with his balls on Sofia's dinner plate. I'm not joking."

"She's not" Sofia adds cheerfully, "They pretty tasted good too."

"Another good reason not to bring you along then." The Doctor shutters a little. "Coming Rose?"

"Good-bye Sophie" Rose hugs her sister before running off into the blue box.

After they leave, Sofia sighs and says to herself, "Why do I get the feeling it's going to be a long time before I see them again..."

* * *

**[1] Like that's not more gross then Fish Fingers and Custard**

**[2] No shit Sherlock**

**[3] Sorry Victorian Clara**


	2. Aliens in London

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**What do you think of Sofia?**

* * *

Sofia was sitting on the couch watching some show with Mickey. It had been over a year, and her sister still hadn't returned with the Doctor. After about a week, and when Sofia had been unable to tell him where Rose was, Mickey insisted that they put missing person posters up for Rose. The door opened.

"Hi!" Rose's voice called from the doorway, "I'm back."

"Rose!" Mickey called in disbelief as he ran towards her. "Where have you been?"

"Mickey!" Rose greeted him back. "Sophs?"

"It's been, 367 day, 21 hours, 10 minutes and 12 seconds since I've last seen you." Sofia put bluntly.

"How do you know that?"

"A calendar, and a really accurate watch."

"You've been gone for twelve months, not twelve hours" the Doctor chose this minute to barge in. "Sorry"

"How long has it been for you two?"

"Why?"

"Answer the bloody question."

"Two days, about"

"How can it be two days for them and over a year for us?" a confused Mickey asks.

"Long story... Far more importantly, YOU BROUGHT MY SISTER BACK A _YEAR_ LATE!"

"Sorry?" the Doctor ventures.

"You're 'sorry'?!" Sophie slaps the Doctor, hard. "Consider yourself lucky, that's all I did."

Awhile later the Doctor and Rose were sitting on the roof, talking.

"Nine hundred years of time and space and that was the first time I've ever been slapped by someone's sister." He commented.

"Tell that to Sophie, she'd feel accomplished." Rose says, "900 years?"

"That's how old I am."

"I missed a year, how was it?"

"Middling"

"Every conversation with you just goes mental. I'm one of the only persons on Earth that knows about aliens."

Just then a space ship goes over head.

"Well that's just not fair!" Rose pouts.

"Shall we?" the Doctor prompts.

The pair race down to the street.

"Did know who it is?" Rose asks

"No" the Doctor responds.

"Did you recognize the ship?"

"No"

"So glad we got you."

"You should be"

"They're closing off all of London, completely gridlocked." Rose comments. "Good thing we've got the TARDIS."

"No, everyone will be on high alert."

"So history's happening, and we're stuck here?"

"Yup"

"We could do what everyone else does."

"What's that?"

"Watch it on the Telly"

A few minutes later, the Doctor was sitting on the Tylers' couch and watching the news.

"Ug, the news" Sofia fax groans.

"I can't hear over your groaning" the Doctor calls out.

"With those ears, Elephant?"

"Elephant!?"

"Between your large ears and nose, what else could I possibly call you?"

"Sophie, be nice" Rose chides.

"Why should I?"

"Because that's the polite thing to do..."

"This is me we're talking about, right?"

"Who are you anyway, Doctor?" Mickey inquires.

"The Doctor" he answers gruffly.

"Nice to meet you, The Doctor" Sofia teases.

"Just Doctor will do."

"Nice to meet you, Just Doctor"

"I can't take this!" The Doctor leaves to go outside. Rose follows after him.

"Where are you going?" she demands.

"To get some fresh air, I can't stand your sister."

"Nobody can"

"You and Ricky seem to be able to do it."

"Seem is the key word."

"Just go back in there and enjoy your time with your sister."

"Promise you won't go swanning off?"

"Promise," he pats himself a little bit, "here" he hands her a key, "TARDIS key. Now go 'enjoy' time with your sister."

Rose complies and goes back inside the flat. Upon her return, Doctor less, Sofia gets suspicious. She waits, about a minute before going outside to see the Doctor's blue box disappearing.

"He's left you." Sofia announces upon going back inside.

"What?" Rose is bewildered.

"I just saw his little box fade away."

"He gave me a TARDIS key, he promised." Rose races outside and down the stairs to where the TARDIS was parked. Sofia and Mickey are in hot pursuit. After a few minutes (5 ½ if you ask Sofia, fine 5min and 31 seconds) Rose's TARDIS key started to glow, and the TARDIS started to return. "I knew he hadn't left me."

"What is that?" Mickey is bewildered.

"The TARDIS"

"Where have you been?" Sofia demands of the Doctor.

"Fine, I'll admit it, I thought that crash was too perfect, and it was!"

Rose, Sofia, and Mickey went to join the Doctor in the TARDIS. Almost immediately after entering, Mickey ran back out. The Doctor was underneath the grating a bit, and was working on the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" Sofia is intrigued.

"If I told you what I was doing to my frankly magnificent time machine, would you even begin to understand?" the Doctor demands.

"I just might, so try me."

"Fine! I'm installing a recalibration of the perfectly crashed objet to discover the source of its malfunction."

"You're patching in the radar tracing of the path of the crashed ship so that you can find out where it came from."

"That's what I just said."

"I said it in a way other people could understand."

"She skipped two years of school" Rose supplies.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" the Doctor inquires.

"Sort of, yeah" Sophie says.

"Are you done yet?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Just about, yeah" he responds. "There, now I'm finished."

The Doctor get up and looks at a scanner screen thingy...**[1]** He taps it a few times.

"There we go" he announces once it starts working. "See, it was on a slingshot trajectory. It started on Earth. Your friend, Rickey? Can he drive?"

"Yeah" Rose says.

"Well we'll need him."

The trio exits the TARDIS, only to find themselves surrounded by the police. Sofia spots Mickey out of the corner of her eye, and suspects that he is the one who called.

"Scaredy Rat" Sophie mutters under her breath.

"Take me to your leader!" the Doctor announces gleefully.

The three of them were pulled into a police car.

"If I had known that being arrested would be this nice, I would have done it years ago." Rose comments.

"I thought we were being escorted to 10 Downing Street, not arrested." Sophie says **[2]**.

"We are being escorted to 10 Downing Street." The Doc informs.

"I was right!"

"You just had to affirm that for her, didn't you." Rose complains, and sighs.

Upon arriving, Rose tries to hide herself from the paparazzi, the Doctor waves and smiles, and Sofia makes weird faces...

Inside 10 Downing Street, the trio is informed that only the Doctor can go inside the meeting room.

"I don't go anywhere without Rose, Sophie on the other hand, you can dump out on the street." The Doctor says.

"Oy!" Sofia protests.

"I'm sorry, but even I don't have clearance to go in there." The secretary person protests.

"We'll be fine," Rose tells the Doctor, "Just go."

"Well I have to leave those two with security."

"Leave them with me." an older looking woman in a fine suit says. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North."

"Sofia and Rose Tyler" Sophie points to the two of them in turn.

"You're friend; he's an expert on aliens?"

"Why?" Rose demands.

Harriet starts to cry and Rose awkwardly tries to comfort her. Once Harriet has regained her composer, she leads the sisters into the Cabinet room and shows them the dead human suit. Rose tries to find the tech the aliens used to do this and instead finds the dead Prime Minister.

"Harriet!" the secretary exclaims, "This has gone beyond a joke! Oh my God! That's the Prime Minister!"

"Someone has been naughty!" Margret the Slitheen in disguise taunts.

"That's impossible! The Prime Minister was driven away earlier today!"

"And who told you that? Hm? Me" Margret unzips her forehead and reveals her true Slitheen form.

Meanwhile Mickey was in his home being interrogated by the "police chief".

"You see that man, if he is a man, is trouble." The "police chief" went to unzip his forehead, "And that's my job, eliminating trouble."

Mickey was in his kitchen making tea, he swears that Sofia is rubbing off on him, when a weird light thing was happening in his living room. When it was over he saw a Slitheen bearing down on him.

The Doctor was in the meeting room surrounded by fellow alien experts all of them, him included, were being electrocuted by their ID tags. One of the two Slitheen in the room was un_masked_ and announced that they were called the Slitheen.

* * *

**[1] And I sounded so technical 2 minutes ago...**

**[2] Sophie says put your hand on your head.**

**I thought the game was called Simon Says...**


	3. World War Three

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**Why is this story so less popular then my other Doctor Who story?**

* * *

The Doctor was removing the tag from around his neck and says, "Deadly to humans, not to me." He puts the tag around the unveiled Slitheen.

Sofia, Rose and Harriet started to run the moment that they saw "Margret" covered in electricity.

When Mickey saw the Slitheen immobilized, he sneaks around it, takes a photo with his phone, and runs. He runs to the only place he can think of, the Tyler flat.

The Doctor finds himself being chased by men with guns. They back him against the elevator.

"Just a tip, if you're going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, don't do by the lift!" he advises. The Doctor enters the lift, and sonics it shut. He makes it to the next floor, sees a Slitheen chasing Rose, Sofia and an older woman, and keeps going. After reaching the third floor, the Doctor then takes the stairs down to the second floor.

"Take me first!" Harriet proclaims in an attempt to save Sofia and Rose.

Very shortly afterward the Doctor comes in with a fire extinguisher. He fires it a Margret. This provides enough of a distraction for the three girls to escape.

"About time!" Sofia mutters, "She was about to eat one of us!"

"Well, if it was you..." the Doctor starts.

"I have a knife just for dealing with annoying men."

"Oh, why didn't you use it on the Slitheen?"

"A, it's for men, the Slitheen was a she... B, it's made out of obsidian, which is a type of glass. I didn't want it to shatter."

"Why do you have a knife made out of a type of glass?" Harriet asks. She's not really sure what is going on, but is still curious.

"Obsidian blades are sharper then metal ones. Surgeons use obsidian blades instead of metal ones because of this."**[1]**

"Oh. We have to get into the Cabinet room! The emergency protocols are in there!"

"Harriet Jones! I like you!" the Doctor is grateful for the topic change.

"Thanks, I like you too!"

The four of them make their way to the Cabinet room, just ahead of the Slitheen. The Doctor grabs a thing of brandy and holds his sonic next to it.

"Not, one step closer or my device will triplicate the flammability and we'll all go up." The Doctor threatens, "So what are you doing here? Is it an invasion?"

"Why would we want this God-forsaken rock?" one of the Slitheen asks.

"So you don't want 'Slitheen world' then?"

"'Slitheen World'? The Slitheen are not a race, Slitheen is our surname. Jocrass Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen at your service."

"Then what do you want with this 'God-forsaken rock'?"

"Excuse me, but your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability? You're lying."

"Oh, well nice try. Harriet?"

"You pass it to the left first." Harriet chides.

"Rose? Quick history lesson about 10 Downing Street. Two thousand years ago it was swamp land. In 1860 it was owned by a Mr. Chicken, nice man. In 1960 it was made into the Cabinet meeting room, and this was installed." The Doctor presses a big red button, "If the Cabinet is ever under attack these are the four safest walls in England."

"How do we get out?" Rose asks.

"Oh"

Rose's phone rings.

"We're sealed off," Harriet is bewildered, "How do you have a signal?"

"He zapped it." Rose explains, "Superphone."

"The Doctor could call some of his contacts."

"They're all dead downstairs," the Doctor says bitterly.

"It's Mickey" Rose announces.

"Your idiot boyfriend?"

"He's not an idiot or my boyfriend. He's more like a brother than anything else." Rose shows him the picture of the Slitheen he sent her. "He's in our flat and the Slitheen has followed him."

"Put him on speaker!" Sofia orders. "How do we defeat the Slitheen?"

"We need to narrow it down!" the Doctor demands.

"They're green" Rose points out.

"Narrows it down"

"They have a good sense of smell"

"Narrows it down"

"They can smell adrenaline!"

"Narrows it down"

"You said the engine was slip stream!"

"Narrows it down!"

"Did you notice that when they fart, if you'll pardon the word," Harriet added, "It doesn't smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word. It smells like bad breath!"

"Now that narrows it down! Beings made of living calcium combined with the hyphenated name narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius! Acidic acid, vinegar!"

"Where's the vinegar?!" Mickey calls over the phone.

"In the kitchen," Sophie orders, "Next to the fridge on the right, second to bottom shelf."

"Why do you have two different types of vinegar?!"

"Just throw some on the Slitheen!"

"It worked!"

"Can you get to UNIT's website from there?" the Doctor asks.

"What?"

"I might choke before I finish this sentence, but Mickey the Idiot, I need you."

"You can use my laptop." Sofia says. "What is he looking up?"

"The Slitheen have a signal coming from the North Sea, and I want to know what it is."

"Mickey, open up Internet Explorer. Under the favorites click on the link for UNIT."

"Why do you have a link for UNIT?"

"I hacked them three times over the past year... I was board. Anyways Mickey..." Sofia continues to relay the necessary steps to get what the Doctor wanted.

"What does it mean?" the Doctor puzzles over the advert.

"Mickey!" Sofia exclaims, "Turn the TV on!"

"What?" he cries.

"Just do it!"

"I need that signal!" the Doctor complains.

"She's right; you'll want to hear this." Mickey holds the phone next to the TV speakers.

Upon hearing the Slitheen's message to the world, the Doctor goes over to the door.

"There are no weapons of mass destruction up there." He challenges the Slitheen, "You're going to bomb every other country on Earth. They'll be forced to retaliate!"

"And we'll be safe," the Slitheen inform him, "In our ship, not crashed, but parked. Then we'll sell this planet as scrap metal. People are buying cheap."

"I won't let you."

"What you, in your box?"

"Yes, me"

"What's the plan?" Sofia asks after the Doctor recloses the door/steel walls.

"We're going to use the way out."

"You said there was no way out." Rose is confused.

"There's always been away out, but you won't be safe."

"Do it!"

"You don't know what it is."

"You're going to blow up Downing Street!" Sophie concludes.

"Is it the only way to save the world?" Harriet Jones asks.

"Yes" the Doctor reluctantly admits.

"Then, as the only elected official in this room, I order you to do it."

"Mickey," Sofia says, "Click on the link for the Royal Navy on Internet Explorer."

"Who else have you hacked?" the Doctor wonders.

"The better question is who haven't I hacked? Mickey, keep using the Buffalo password, it overrides everything."

"Click on sub-harpoon and launch it." The Doctor orders.

"Are these walls strong enough?" Rose asks.

"No" Sofia answers, "They were built for short range attacks, nothing like this."

"Well now it's my turn to save the day. This closet is small so it's strong, help me clear it out."

The four of them clear it out before piling into the Cabinet's cabinet. **[2] **The bomb hit, and they survived.

"Made in Brittan!" Harriet proclaims proudly. "Everything's okay, the crises has been averted! We don't have a Prime Minister!"

"You should give it a go!" the Doctor encourages.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'd vote for you" Rose admits.

Harriet goes off to help everybody. Rose goes back to her flat to pack. Mickey and Sofia are with the Doctor by the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Mickey inquires, "Can you keep Rose safe."

"You could come along, both of you" he says, "And keep her safe."

"I couldn't handle that kind of life" Mickey admits.

"Sophie?"

"We'll I'm off to pack."

* * *

**[1] That is true**

**[2] Yes, I have been waiting to use that one**


	4. When in Rome

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**All of my original adventures will probably be split into at least two parts, I like ending on cliff hangers.**

**My friend: Who's hanging off of a cliff?**

**Me: *face palm***

* * *

"So, where are we going for my first trip?" Sofia asks cheerfully as she enters the console room.

"How about Ancient Rome?" the Doctor inquires.

"Fantastic!" Sofia grins.

"Why is there a knife sheath strapped to your side?"

"Why do you think?"

"Her teachers learned to deal with it." Rose stage whispers to the Doctor.

"You're kidding?!" The Doctor is shocked, "She wears that to school?!"

"Ancient Rome?" Sofia, "Are we still going or not?"

"Hold that lever down."

After the usual bumpy ride they finally landed in Ancient Rome.

"Come on Soph, we ought to change into togas." Rose leads her sister towards the wardrobe.

"What about him?" Sofia gestures towards the Doctor.

"If we're lucky he'll change his jumper."

"Oy!" the Doctor feels slightly offended.

"It's true!" Rose says.

About 20 minutes later the two sisters emerge. Rose is wearing a light pink toga. Sofia's toga is pine green.

"I love wearing a toga!" Sophie exclaims, "If only I could wear pants with it. Maybe a shirt toga, or toga shirt."

"Toga shirt?" Rose asks.

"All the fun of a toga, but you can wear pants **[1]** with it!"

"You're discussing clothing, when we could be outside, in Ancient Rome?" the Doctor is confused.

"Good point, let's go!"

"Oh, here" the Doctor hands the girls some Roman coins.

"You have Ancient Roman coins, but you don't have and pounds to pay for chips?" Rose is aghast.

"Do you want them or not? Where's Sophie?"

"My guess would be Ancient Rome."

"Why?"

"You've never told her to not wonder off?"

"Let's find her so that I can tell her!"

While Rose had been chiding the Doctor for lack of "modern" British money, Sofia decided that she was going to see the Coliseum. Her history teacher would be so jealous... Sofia didn't actually want to see the fights. Believe it or not, Sofia had always felt that what had happened/is happening, in the Coliseum was wrong. She managed to find one of the fight/slave masters whipping the would be contestants. Sofia wasn't going to settle for this. She decided, a bit foolishly, to jump the guy and let the gladiators under his "care" free. Yes, to her this would involve cutting his balls off.

"So, why don't you think that you're sister is at the Coliseum?" the Doctor begged Rose after spending the last half hour looking for the aforementioned sister.

"I told you, Sophie never liked the thought of those fights. She always thought that it was cruel." Rose explains for the umpteenth time. "She doesn't want to watch them!"

"Sophie seems like the kind of girl who would like that."

"You have to give her more moral credit then that!"

"Lady Fortuna!" a man shouts as he approaches them.

"What?"

"I am a humble sculptor. I've always been rather down on my luck, but now you have shined on me."

"What?"

"I want to make a statue of you, to preserve your beauty for all time."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of busy..."

"I can make your statue in less than two days!"

"I really don't have the time..."

"Then I/we must hurry!" the strange man takes Rose's arm and drags her away. The Doctor follows in hot pursuit.

Sophia is in chains in front of some very strong men who caught her freeing the gladiators.

'At least I managed to free some of them, and cut that one guy's balls off.' She thinks in satisfaction.

"Your crimes are very severe!" the one who seem to be in charge says. "But, since you are a female, I cannot sentence you to immediate death. I do have two choices for you. You could either be my concubine, or take your chances in the arena against our best gladiator."

"I'll take the spin in the Coliseum" Sofia says without hesitation. **[2]**'Besides I'd rather **die** by gladiator, then "sleep" with _him_!'

"In that case, in exactly 10 minutes, you will face your opponent, and die."

"Do I get to be armed with anything?"

"You will use only the knife we apprehended you with!"

**[3]**'Glass blade and a highly unskilled fighter with no armor against a highly skilled fighter with metal weapons and armor; I just love my chances... NOT!'

The man pulling Rose was fast, very fast. He brought her to his 'sculpting studio'.

"Stand here like this," the man commanded. He kept angling her in various ways until he was satisfied. "Stand still, and keep smiling, no matter what! I need to get my sculpting tools."

The man came back holding something under a veil. He removed the veil very quickly. Rose registered something that appeared to be a severed head with snakes. She didn't even have time to change her facial expression from the smile before everything disappeared.

The Doctor arrived just in time to see his companion turn to stone by the severed head of Medusa. Or so says the legend (the Medusa part, not the turning to stone part, for the legend).

"Rose" he shouts, and all thought of Sofia Tyler have disappeared from his mind.

* * *

**[1] I'm American, when ****I say "pants" I mean trousers**

**[2] This is what Sofia is thinking**

**[3] This is also what Sofia is thinking**

**I know that Medusa is the Greek name, I'm to lazy to look up her Roman name.**

**I also know that most gladiators chose to fight. They got good money from it, and if they were successful, it was like being a celebrity today.**


	5. Killer

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

Sofia was thinking the word "Idiot" to herself several times over during the ten minutes until her time to die. She couldn't decide if they were the longest ten minutes or the shortest. Both would seem appropriate. Her ten minutes were up. Sofia enters the arena. The crowd was cheering, probably for her demise. She gulps. She sees her adversary and nearly dies of fright. Sofia doesn't register anything but the sight of the gladiator, big strong looking gladiator with big sword and lots of armor, coming towards her. He swings his sword down towards her head. Somehow Sofia manages to back away in time. His sword is briefly lodged into the ground. Sofia is underneath him, sort of. She sees her chance. Sofia very, very quickly takes her knife and jabs it up into the man's jugular. Right through the small gap between his helmet and bodily armor peace. He was dead, Sofia was alive, she just killed him, and she fell sick, oblivious to the cheers and jeers of the crowd.

The Doctor charges up to the man who just turned his Rose into a statue. He is in "On Coming Storm" mode. His sonic screwdriver is out like a weapon.

"Turn my friend back." The Doctor utters in a deceptively quite voice.

The man holding the "head" is terrified.

"Your friend will be fine!" he squeaks out.

"You turned her into stone." The Doctor has a threatening tone to his voice.

"In two hours, you'll have your friend back, and I'll have a statue of Fortuna!"

"Explain!"

"The head makes stone copies of people, but for two hours the forming copy and the person being copied have to share the same space. It's a very fast way of making statues and the person sufferers no ill effects afterwards!"

"How"

"I don't know!"

"How did you get this _head_?"

"It was a gift from my great great-grandfather Peruses!"

"I thought Peruses was Greek?"

"He was!"

"Are you going to keep shouting?"

"Maybe!"

"You swear that my friend will be fine?!"

"Yes!"

"She better be! I'm staying here until she's fine, or so you claim she will be! And she better!"

"Of course sir!"

"Shut up"

"Yes sir!"

"What did I just tell you?"

"To shut up..."

"Stay that way!"

The great great-grandson of Peruses shuts up.

Exactly two hours later, as promised a weird light obscures the view of the Rose statue. When it fades, the statue is still there, but the real Rose is also there.

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaims as he rushes to hug her. She looks faint, or that's why he tells himself why he keeps holding her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so... What happened?" she says uncertainly.

"You ended up being trapped by head of Medusa that was copying you as a statue. It essentially made you stone for two hours..."

"Well, I can hardly wait to tell Sophie. Just think of all of the rock headed related jokes she's going to crack at my expense over this;" Rose fake groans. "Speaking of Sophie, weren't we looking for her?"

"Do we have to?"

"Any idea how much trouble she might be able to in Ancient Rome?"

"Let's hurry up!"

After a further hour and a half to two, and stopping to shop, the Doctor convinces Rose that they could/should go back to the TARDIS and run a scan for her.

"Hello" a rather despondent sounding voice calls from the jump seat.

"Sophie!" Rose exclaims, "How long have you been here?"

"Few hours"

"Why are you on the jump seat?" the Doctor asks.

"I couldn't be bothered to go any farther."

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Better question," Rose integrates. "Why do you sound so detached?"

"I'm trying not to think about it, and failing, badly, very badly."

"What is it?"

"Telling you would make it a whole lot harder to avoid thinking about it."

"Please?"

"I'm going to my room, with hot chocolate, don't disturb me, please"

Sofia walks away.

"What's up with her?" the Doctor asks.

"Wish I knew" Rose honestly answers.

* * *

**I have a House of Anubis story that's a one shot with the same number of reviews than this, and nobody seems to have even hear of House of Anubis. What gives?**

**Review please. What you like, what you don't like, how you feel about Sofia, ectra, just no flames.**


	6. Dalek

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**I do own vast amounts of laziness**

**So far, people seem to think that Sofia might be part Time Lord, and part Bad Wolf**

* * *

"So where are we off to, today?" Sofia asks as she enters the console room last.

"We've got a distress signal to follow coming in from an underground bunker in Utah." The Doctor announces.

"When?"

"2012"

"God, that's so close, I should be what? 26?" Rose wonders.

"Since we have a time machine, I'm gonna go with 19, a mere five years older than me, instead of the old six." Sophie has clearly _not_ forgotten nor forgiven about her sister arriving home a _year_ late. Sorry, one year, two days, 21 hours, 10 minutes and 12 seconds. No need to be so finicky, Soph. I'm the third person point of view narrator; I'm not supposed to address a character, oops.

Rose winces at Sofia's words. Rose has a sneaking suspicion that Sophie's attitude is still being affected by whatever bugged her out in Rome, a week ago, ish, was still bothering her. Rose was right. Every time Sofia closes her eyes, she keeps seeing the life in eyes of her opponent fade away. It haunts her.

"We're here!" The Doctor changes the subject.

"Where are we?" Rose asks.

The Doctor finds a light switch, he flips it. The newly illuminated room reveals to be a sort of alien museum.

"That's a stuffed Slitheen arm!" Rose says in shock.

"Look at that" The Doctor is concentrating on a metal head with a frown.

"What is it?"

"An old friend. Well... enemy. I'm getting old"

"From Earth's companion planet, same orbit, similar life, opposite of Earth at all times, home to the first Cybermen. Gone now." Sofia says in an almost trance like voice.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor looks at the fourteen year old in awe and disbelief.

"I've been reading my way through the TARDIS's library."

In his shock the Doctor touches a display case. Several armed men.

"If they are collecting aliens," Rose whispers, "That makes the Doctor exhibit A."

"Unless that's me" Sofia mumbles to herself.

The three of them are herded into the main man in charge's office. He is handling a weird object and a young British sounding lad is talking to him about it.

"You're holding it wrong" the Doctor says cheerfully.

"Is it dangerous?" In charge guy asks

"No, it just looks silly."

The Doctor goes on to display the object to be musical in origin. Mr. Van Stom introduces himself. The Doctor boasts about how good he is. Rose breaks the two's cat fight up. Mr. Van Stom invites the Doctor to the cage, and sends Rose off with Adam, the Brit.

"I'm following you and the Doctor" Sofia announces to Van Stom in a way that allows for no argument. "There is no way I'm risking getting involved in a three way that has my half-sister in it!"

Considering that Sofia revealed her obsidian blade, and it was hovering rather near his manly hood, Van Stom obliged.

The Doctor, Sofia Tyler and Mr. Van Stom plus some guards and maybe some other personal make their way down/into the cage. Adam and Rose go off to do his lab. No diff between Adam and Rose's interaction between this version and the original. At the cage Van Stom has the Doctor and Sofia left with the "metaltron" alone.

"We can help you" the Doctor says to the 'metaltron'. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doc-tor" the 'metaltron' cuts him off.

The Doctor recognizes the sound of a Dalek. He panics and rushes to the door begging to be let out. Sofia does not share in his mortal terror. Actually she doesn't do anything. She is standing still in shock at the sight of a terrified Time Lord. He shock only increases as the Doctor realizes that Dalek has not killed him yet. She listens as the Doctor admits to killing off both the Daleks and the Time Lords. Sofia watches as the Doctor nearly exterminates the Dalek, only stopped because Mr. Van Stom wants it kept alive.

"Binary vascular system" Mr. Van Stom notes as the Doctor gets scanned. "I have to patent this"

"So that's your game!" The Doctor snarls, "You take alien tech, and patent it!"

"Do you know what my scientists found in a Russian crater? The cure for the common cold. Strictly top secret of course, no need to excite the public."

"That Dalek in your cage is better then you. That Dalek is honest!"

"Better then both of you" Sofia mutters. She says her next statement under her breath, "Rule one: the Doctor lies."

"Well in that case" Van Stom ignores Sofia's comment, "I'll be true to myself." He starts the painful laser scanner thing back on the Doctor.

They get word that the Dalek is out.

"Let me go if you want to live" the Doctor orders to Van Stom. Van Stom complies.

Sofia, the Doctor, and Van Stom make their way to Van Stom's office. **[1]** From there they see the Dalek, quickly kill off an entire room filled with solders. Sofia numbly takes in the knowledge that Rose apparently revived the Dalek and that the only way to stop the aforementioned Dalek would be to seal off the bulkheads. Sofia can't shake the feeling that she is literally sensing the many deaths as they happen. That feeling terrifies her.

"Sorry, Doctor," Rose's voice is heard, "I'm afraid that I was a bit slow."

'She didn't mention me' Sophie thinks.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek's blaster is heard.

"Rose" the Doctor mutters, barely audible.

Something seems to snap in Sophie.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" she screams as she attacks the Doctor. Sofia pushes him against a wall and presses her knife to his throat. "YOU KILLED HER! SHE'S ALL I HAD, AND YOU KILLED HER!"

The Doctor doesn't argue. He doesn't fight. He agrees. Wait, "all I had"? Neither girl had ever mentioned having parents. He has never seen either parent. The Doctor feels even worse.

"OPEN THE BULKHEAD!" the Dalek orders "OR THE WOMAN YOU LOVE WILL PERISH!"

"Rose!" The Doctor and Sofia act simultaneously.

"You can't get rid of me" Rose says with a weak smile.

"I killed once," the Doctor declares, "I'm not killing her again!" He opens the bulkhead. "Do we have any guns?"

"Yeah," Mr. Van Stom admits, "just one problem; the Dalek is between us and them."

"Just the cataloged ones" Adam speaks up.

"Show me," the Doctor orders.

The two of them go to Adam's lab. Everyone else in the room waits nervously for Rose and the Dalek to arrive. The elevator doors open. The Dalek challenges Van Stom. Sofia joins her sister in the lift. The three of them, Human 19 year old, Dalek, and at this point in the story unknown, make their way up to the highest level.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?" the Dalek inquires of the sunlight.

"Why don't you find out?" Rose suggests.

The Dalek opens up its casing, and reaches tendrils towards the light. **[2]**

"Rose, Sophie," the Doctor commands, "Get away from it!"

"It just wants to feel the sunlight!" Rose exclaims.

"That thing killed my people!"

"It's changed! It's not the one pointing a gun at me! What are you changing into Doctor?"

"I thought I lost you" he puts the gun down.

'Why does he get a warm reunion hug?' Sofia thinks bitterly. For her the rest of it all, the Dalek demanding orders for suicide, the trek back to the TARDIS, Adams presence, up until she realizes that Rose wants to bring Adam along.

"He's always wanted to see the stars" Rose is saying.

"Tell him to get a bloody telescope!" Sofia protests, "I refuse to have to attempt to act sociably to someone who thinks that nearly starting World War III is funny! On his first trip he'll probably do something stupid like getting a brain door, and fainting! 'Sides the Doctor was willing to kill you just to eliminate that Dalek! I don't want that pretty boy around while I'm getting my explanation!"

"Two against one, Rose" the Doctor says, for two reasons. One, he doesn't want Adam anyway. Two, he hopes siding with Sophie will spare him the pain of regeneration for a bit longer then the next hour or so. Time is relative in the Vortex.

By this time Adam has run off in fear of Sophie, so bonus!

The three of them pile into the TARDIS. Once the Doctor has got them safely into the Vortex, Sofia drags him into the Library for painful explanation; painful memories for him; painful weaseling for Sophie; and painful awkwardness for Rose.

* * *

**[1] Well, that's where I think they went in the episode**

**[2] Not the light, stay away from the light at the end of the tunnel, it's a train!**


	7. Inturlude: Woman Wept

**I don' own Doctor Who**

**This isn't really an adventure, it's just this one part**

* * *

The next day after the Dalek encounter, in an attempt to move on from the previous day, the Doctor decided to take the sisters to one of the most beautiful spots in the universe, Woman Wept.

The Doctor had made sure to wait until the girls had gotten nine hours of sleep before going to wake them up. He woke Rose first. She got up grudgingly and demanded that she was not to be bothered with any details about wherever they were going that day until she had gotten her first cup of tea for that day. Knowing how, not a morning person Rose is the Doctor, wisely, followed her commands. He then went to wake Sofia up. She was not in her room, in her bathroom, or the kitchen. The Doctor was running out of places to look for Sophie. The TARDIS finally led him to the library.

"I've been looking all over for you." The Doctor comments to the girl reading on the comfy chair.

"Five more minutes, and I'll be done with my book. Now, shush!" Sofia says.

"What are you reading?"

"Quantum Physics textbook from the 39th century from the planet Zork"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, and if you hadn't interrupted me, I'd be done by now."

"How since you started it?"

"Two hours, give or take." Literally two minutes later, "So, where are we going today?"

"You're done?"

"With the whole book"

"In two hours?"

"Yes"

"The smallest Zork textbook is 3,000 pages long"

"This one is 8,000"

"That's impossible"

"Says the man with an alive, bigger on the inside, time and space ship. He also has two hearts and is 900 years old. Impossible is relative, and on this ship, especially when she's in the vortex, so is time."

"You think you're so impressive."

"I know I am, but Doctor, what are you?"

With that, and a smirk on her face, Sofia strides past the Doctor, out of the library and towards the kitchen.

It takes the Doctor a few minutes of failed attempts to understand what just happened to remember why he had been looking for Sophie in the first place. When he does, the Doctor makes his way to the kitchen where the two sisters are waiting for him.

"I've had a cuppa," Rose states, "So where are we going today?"

"Woman Wept, before we go you two ought to change into warm clothing." The Doctor informs them.

"Why is it called 'Woman Wept'?" Sofia asks.

"When its main continent is seen from space, it looks like a woman weeping."

"Before we go to the planet itself, can we see that?"

"Fine"

Not long afterwards, the trio is standing by the doorway of the TARDIS in orbit around Woman Wept.

"It does look like a woman weeping!" Rose exclaims.

"Close the door, we're going down!" the Doctor commands.

Rose closes the door, and the Doctor runs around the console as he takes the TARDIS down to the planet's surface.

"I give you, Woman Wept!" the Doctor announces dramatically as he throws the door open.

The two sisters look out at Woman Wept for the first time in awe.

"Woman Wept was formally an ocean planet when it was taken away from its sun and everything froze."

"These waves look like they're going to crash down any second." Rose comments.

"This place is amazing!" Sofia announces, nearly speechless at the beauty.

"So," the Doctor asks, "Am I impressive after all?"

"Yeah" Sofia can't bring herself to make any disparaging remarks with the astounding land/icescape around her.

"Let's explore a bit!" Rose decides.

The trio spends the rest of the day doing just that.


	8. The Long Game

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**Yes, I know, another short chapter, but two in one day!**

* * *

"It's the year 200,000 and this is the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. A million species, and a million planets, with Earth right in the middle of it!" The Doctor informs the Tyler sisters as they gaze at Earth from a space station. "This is one of the best periods of human history, good manners, great food the lot."

That's when the food stalls opened up, selling things like conk-burgers. Humans were milling about shoving each other out of the way.

"Definitely will mannered this lot" Sofia mocks, "And conk food sounds simply divine."

"My watch must be wrong" the Doctor glances at his watch, "No it's fine."

"Million species, eh? Where are they?"

"Good question, surprisingly"

"Oy!"

"You know what, how about you two grab something to eat." The Doctor goes over to an ATM (cash point, what 'eves) and sonics it. "Here you two go some spending money."

"I've always wanted to try food called conk" Sophie grabs the credit stick, and pulls Rose over to the one of the line for food.

The two of them finally settle on what to eat and where to sit.

"I got a conk burger, what did you get?" Sofia asks.

"A beef smoothie" Rose says after sipping her drink.

Sofia lets out a sigh.

"What wrong?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, maybe I do, I miss Mickey." Sophie admits.

"Here, Sophs, call him" Rose hands her cell phone over, "The Doctor soniced it."

"All I have to do is dial?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Sofia calls Mickey. "Mickey? It's Sofia. I'm using Rose's cell to call you. I wanted to see how you're doing. Try to call back, please." She hangs up, "Answer phone" Sofia gives Rose her phone back.

"Hey, you two!" the Doctor calls.

Rose and Sophie join him in watching the news team, broadcast the news. They watch Cathica snap her fingers causing her brain door to open up.

"All of the news is streaming through her head. Her brain is the processing computer." The Doctor explains.

"It's the year 200,000 and they still haven't invented a computer that's superior to the brain." Sofia comments, "Can't say that I'm completely surprised."

"All that knowledge, streaming into her head," Rose says, "She must be a genius."

"She'll forget it all the moment her brain door closes." The Doctor says, "Her brain can't handle all of that info. This technology is wrong; they should have chucked it out years ago."

Something goes wrong, causing the process to stop. Cathica blames Suki, and Suki blames a malfunction.

A board starts flashing with the news that Suki has gotten a promotion.

Not long after they are saying goodbye to Suki as she enters the lift for floor 500.

"Good riddance" Cathica claims.

"You act like you're never going to see her again." The Doctor notes.

"We won't, once you go to floor 500 you never come back."

The Doctor accessed some controls and used his sonic to hack into the records of Satellite Five. He also gives up on Cathica.

"Looks like there are massive amounts of heat being pumped down from floor 500" the Doctor comments.

"Going up?" Sofia inquires.

"You need a key to go up!" Cathica protests

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the override code right here." The Doctor explains, "295.9, someone up there likes me."

"When you get into trouble, leave me out of it!" Cathica exclaims.

"The walls are not made of gold." Rose shivers slightly from the cold.

The Doctor, Rose and Sofia come across the blond man who claims to be the editor. The editor introduces them to Max.

"Max, you call him Max?" Sofia sounds astonished, "That's like a dog's name." She lets out a laugh, "You named the Jagraffess like a dog!" Sofia lets out a yelp of pain as electricity zaps her through her restraints.

"Now," the editor demands, "Who are you three? There isn't one record of any of you."

"As that information is keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I?" the Doctor proclaims.

The editor sends electric shocks through all of their cuffs.

"I'm the Doctor, the blond is Rose and the brunet is Sofia!" the Doctor exclaims.

"Why don't any of the humans question what's going on?" Sophie inquires.

"The chip system allows me to see into their brains, and if there is a doubt, I can crush it." The editor explains.

"You've turned them into slaves!"

"Is a slave really a slave if they don't know that they're enslaved?"

"Yes"

"I was hoping for a big debate, but is all you're going to say 'yes'?"

"Yes"

"You're no fun"

"Yes, OW!" Another shock was sent through Sophie's cuffs.

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to get nowhere with you"

"Yes, OW! Stop shocking me!"

"Stop being annoying!"

"Stop controlling a human race to the point where they'll walk into the slaughter house if you tell them that the walls are made of gold!"

"I bet that 'Max' needs to keep cool to survive. If one were to redirect the excess heat from downstairs, back into/on to floor 500 hundred, it would be bad, for Max." the Doctor has also noticed Cathica.

Very shortly afterwards, the editor and Max start panicking because Cathica has finally developed the ability to think and is taking the Doctor's suggestion.

Rose, Sofia and the Doctor start to run because of the certainty of Max blowing up. The stop long enough to pick up Cathica.

The four of them return to floor that they started on.

"You have to stay and explain things!" Cathica pleads.

"You can do it, I think the human race would be willing to believe anything now; including the truth." The Doctor says as he and the Tylers leave.

* * *

**Doesn't anybody wonder why I've made _NO _mention of Jackie Tyler?**


	9. We're cars?

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**So far people seem to think that Sofia might be the Doctor's daughter, or part Bad Wolf. Are there any other theories?**

* * *

"So," Rose enters the console room, "Where are we headed today?" Rose is not surprised to see the Doctor and Sofia already in there, in the middle of what appears to be an argument.

"You did not read a 39th century Zork textbook on quantum physics that was 8,000 pages long in two hours!" The Doctor was exclaiming.

"Why not?" Sofia challenges him.

"It's impossible, EVEN FOR ME!"

"You're admitting that you can't do something?"

"Okay, fine. I'll test you on quantum physics! Do electrons typically act like a particles or waves?"

"That depends on whether the experiment is observed or not. Plus, that is from quantum theory, not quantum physics." **[1]**

"Oh, shut up!"

"Why, because I'm right?"

"Are we going somewhere, or are you two going to keep arguing about stupid things all day?" Rose interrupts.

"Quantum physics/theory is not _stupid_, Rose!" Sofia protests.

"I meant which one of you was a bigger nerd, but q stuff is rather idiotic too."

The Doctor started the TARDIS's engine during this exchange between siblings. When the two girls nearly fell over due to this, they switch their attention to the Doctor and inquire about their destination for today.

"I've set her on random!" the Doctor claims.

"So we could end up anywhere, or any when?" Rose affirms.

"Yep!" the Doctor reaffirms.

A few minutes later and after the typical bumpy ride, the TARDIS lands at the as of yet, unknown. The Doctor throws the TARDIS doors wide open. There are guns pointed at them. The holders of the guns are humanoid, dressed in military clothing, and are sky blue.

"You will put your hands up, and exit the blue box!" The one who appears to be in charge, orders.

The Doctor is the first to exit the TARDIS; Sofia is the last. She closes the doors behind her.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asks.

"We are the Calkacs (call-kaks)!" the same blue man from before states, "And you are Hondas **[2]** the ones we are defending our planet against! You are now our prisoners!"

"Right, well, um" Sofia drabbles, "I got nothing."

"You will be silent, and follow!"

"What are we going to do with them?" One of the Calkacs asks the leader.

"We'll put them with the other Honda." The leader responds.

"Her cell only holds two"

"Then we'll put the two blonds together, and shove the brunets into the other cell."

"The other cell is the death chamber!"

"The brunets look the most dangerous."

"I wouldn't underestimate Rose like that" Sofia stage whispers.

One of the solders pokes Sophie with her gun and orders "Silence."

"Alright, I'll shut up!" Sofia rambles. "I can totally be silent. This is me being quite. This is me not talking. See, I stopped talking. I am so capable of being silent; you won't even know I'm there. I'm not making a sound..."

"Next time you speak, we shoot!" A solder growls.

"Why do I care, you're already shipping me off to the death chamber!"

"You live slightly longer."

"I bet that the death chamber details a long painful death, being shot would be so much fas-" Sofia gets cut off with a gunshot. She lets out a yelp pain and clutches her left upper arm where one can see blood seeping from the wound. She gulps. "I'll shut up now." Sophie's voice is strained.

"Next person who make sound is dead!"

Hopefully, needless to say, the rest of the trek goes in silence.

After a while, the group arrives at a compound. Sofia and the Doctor are herded off into a dark room. They are told that sometime within the next 24 hours they will die. Aside from that, they could die at any time.

Rose is brought to a "proper cell". It has a bared window, and a solid door. Inside, attached to the wall across from the window is a metal looking bench. Sitting on the bench is a highly curly and poofyish haired, women.

"You're new cell mate." One of the guards leading Rose announces as he shoves her into the cell. After the guards have left her in the cell and closed the door, the woman approaches Rose.

"Rose Tyler!" The woman exclaims happily as she hugs Rose.

* * *

**[1] Thank you scientific TV show**

**[2] Not cars, oops**

**Who do you think Rose's cell mate is. Hint: Not supposed to meet her until season 4**


End file.
